This invention relates to miter slot bars for saw tables or the like and is advantageous for use where the miter slot of one machine varies from such slot in another.
It is particularly helpful to use the device hereof where such slots vary slightly and require changes of the bar width, within relatively narrow limits as is the case with slots in machines of different manufacturers.
In fact machines which perform different kinds of operations manufactured by a particular manufacturer, may vary enough to make this device useful and in some instances where they make this invention of value where accuracy is important.
As an example of a particular instance in which this invention may be valuable is in conjunction with a circular table in which the miter slot is different from that of another machine and the miter guide is desirably switched from one to another. Adjustment is possible when uniform guiding action is provided through constant close spacing from one end of the slot to the other.
In the prior art with which we are familiar, the currently available bars which are intended to be used in different miter slots may have set screws which will make possible spaced contact, but it is not such contact as may extend throughout the slot length.
Another type of adjustment may be effected by causing expansion of the bar body by suitable slots and set screws which expand certain areas along the bar but do not provide continuing uniform contact.
We are not familiar with any patented constructions even though we are in fact very familiar with what is available in the market.
With the foregoing in mind, we note that our concept is to provide a miter slot bar of two piece construction which is spring loaded so as to expand in a slot and when so positioned the parts are fastened together to provide longitudinal close spacing with the sides of the slot over a substantial extent thereof.
Having described the general area of use of the particular device hereof, it is helpful to relate the same to a drawing and that is done herewith by providing in FIG. 1 thereof a top view of the assembled device with the same being shown in foreshortened form, since these devices are usually of some considerable length.
FIG. 2 is an end view of FIG. 1, showing the parts in assembled relationship.
FIG. 3 is a plan view of a right angle miter guide in association with a miter bar of the construction hereof.
FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view taken about on the line 4--4 of FIG. 1 to illustrate the parts prior to their close association for fitting in a slot.